Faunus and Couriers Redux
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: Upon the boredom of a god, people meet that really should never have met. Unfortunately for them it will take everything they have to survive the upcoming chaos. But what can one say except... Things are going to get interesting... that and "GOSH DARN IT MODAGA!" One cannot help but pity the old Mojave because things will never be the same again.
1. Prologue

**Slayer: Okay it has been a few years… been busy working on other things. Such as stories and also life, so yeah… but here we are again but now we have made slight improvements to the story.**

**Shadow: Mostly grammar and what missions the courier has completed.**

**Modaga: Yep! This shalt be most excellent. All hail the great youthfulness of this story!**

**Slayer: You have got to be kidding me… two years of not writing… two years of not even doing anything for that story and that's the first thing you say!**

**Courier: This isn't even the right story… that's for the ninja one…**

**Blake: Ignore him… he is the god of Chaos after all.**

**Slayer: Yea… but in any case I hope you enjoy the slight improvements to this story and that I will be able to continue this.**

**Shadow: We all hope so, but now time to begin the story anew. So like last time… care to start us off Courier?**

**Courier: Sure…(Clears throat) the Dark Guard productions doesn't own anything except OC's and Reality building concepts. Rwby belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum Forever! As for Fallout Newvegas it is owned by Bethesda, Obsidian entertainment, and corresponding companies. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Let's begin!**

_Thoughts_

_**Radio broadcast**_

Prologue: Divided Faunus

_**Location Remnant**_

The mission was supposed to be standard… go in, find out what had the Grim so bothered, and get out. Normally the soulless black beasts that were humanities sworn enemies would never run from anything. Sure the older Grim would use intelligence and tactics to fight back but… Nothing has ever scared them.

Today there was an exception to the rule. One which the team sent to deal with the problem would soon find out. That team of Huntresses was team RWBY. However they would learn that too late, but for now let's introduce the team…

Ruby Rose a silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red outfit is mainly red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Her hair is black, with a red tint to it. She is the leader of team RWBY despite being only Fifteen years old.

The second member is Weiss Schnee; she wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress. A piece of black lace made up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

The third member and the most important for this story is Blake Belladonna. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

Blake also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Blake wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. A Faunus is another race of humans that have the added bonus of animal ears and or tails. Though they can also have sharp teeth and other traits. Unfortunately there are a lot of humans that think less of them for this.

The fourth and final member of team RWBY is Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older half sister. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She also has an orange infinity scarf around her neck. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. And finally she wears fingerless black gloves.

They were all huntresses in training and going to the prestigious Beacon Academy. Though all differing in personality, background, and fighting style. The four have already accomplished much. An example of their most recent accomplishment would be the stopping of the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick. Currently they were just a few kilometers away from their drop point. This was a few away from the actual mission destination.

But they took it as a necessary precaution, after all why should they not be scared? When the Grimm themselves were? So they came with their weapons. For Ruby she carried Crescent Rose, a sniper that could elongate and turn into a scythe. Like its wielder it was red and black. Weiss carried a dust rapier Mrytenaster. It had a revolving chamber that could be used to switch between different dusts.

Blake had Gambol Shroud, a more unique weapon in terms of versatility. It came in two parts… a bladed sheathe, and a katana that turned into a pistol kama. A sickle like custom choice, Blake wraps a black ribbon tied to her right arm around Gambol Shroud's trigger in pistol form and freely swings it around. This form is similar to that of a kusarigama. Yang had the more straight forward weapon. As in two shotgun gauntlets the turned into bracelets when not in use. As such she was the most physically strong out of the group.

Now for the mission itself… A report came in about two days prior about a strange energy reading somewhere in Emerald Forest. It wasn't too much of a concern until reports of Grimm fleeing the area came in. Normally they would send in a larger group or more experienced huntsman or huntresses. But thanks to Torchwick there just weren't many available at the moment. Personally the team would rather take a break since they had just barely dealt with said Torchwick, but orders are orders.

The talk in the bullhorn was just some idle chatter as they quickly came to their destination. Since the area where energy signature was in the deeper part of the forest, they would have to get off a little ways from it and make their way there on foot.

An annoyance but not too much of a hassle to the four they reached the drop zone they got out of the bullhorn and stretched before waving the pilot off. Once they were done they were supposed to meet back there and contact the pilot with their scrolls. The pilot couldn't stay since that would be inviting an attack by Grimm. So gathering together Ruby started speaking.

"Okay we're finally here! So let's get this over with so we can finally take a break. Yang you're in front." She got a thumbs up from her sister while she turned to Blake and Weiss. "Weiss and Blake you two are in the middle. I'll take up the back." Nodding to their leader everyone got into position before following the coordinates on their scrolls to their destination. It was surprisingly quiet as they walked on.

This was something that Yang decided to point out. "Hey is it just me or does it seem just a bit too quiet out here?" She emphasized the too by adding a couple more o's but her point was made. Quickly did the eerie quietness of the forest get to the rest of them. But with just a nod to their blonde brawler they marched on. When they got to a break in the forest Blake heard something to the side.

Quickly she alerted her team. Taking out their weapons they waited for a bit but as seconds turned to minutes they lowered their weapons.

Yang quickly gave a nervous laugh. "Well it seems like this silence is getting to you Blake."

This caused Blake to roll her eyes though she did agree with Yang. "Be that as it may I swear I heard something. And I usually don't just imagine hearing things." To prove her point more she wiggled her cat ears underneath her bow.

Weiss had to nod her head at that. "You're point is valid, which means whatever you heard must be hiding and waiting." Before they could continue their conversation the four heard a strange loud roar. Turning to the sound they saw a strange hunchbacked, bipedal reptilian creature with long humanoid arms.

It stood roughly ten feet tall, with a thick hide, powerful muscles, and twelve-inch-long, razor-sharp claws. The girls had never seen such a creature before and were taken aback by the speed in which it charged them. Thankfully they were able to regain their wits and jump out of the way of the creature. Stopping when its surprise charge failed it slowly turned to look at each of the girls. Growling it charged at Ruby who happened to be closest. Thinking quickly she fired a couple shots at it before rolling out of the way from a swipe from one of its massive hands.

Using her enhanced speed gained by using her semblance. She quickly distanced herself from it. She was surprised to see that her rifle did only minimal damage to it. Usually her gun would tear through most things. However this didn't deter her from attacking it with her scythe as the others joined in.

Using Myrtenaster Weiss jumped at it and quickly froze its lower half in ice. Roaring in annoyance the creature tried to rake her across her chest only to be blocked by Ruby's scythe. However the force of the attack sent her back tumbling into Weiss who couldn't move in time. Seeing them on the ground the creature tried to free itself from the infuriating ice. However Yang got behind it while it was distracted and started to punch its exposed back, all the while firing twelve gauge shot gun shells into it.

The creature roared in pain but it looked more angry than hurt. Swiping at the ice it shattered, it then quickly turned to attack Yang. Although close up fighting was her specialty, Yang didn't feel very comfortable doing so right now. Thankfully Blake was able to get behind it and stab it in the neck with her katana. Unfortunately… the monstrosity still didn't die, but instead started thrashing about trying to get her off. Ruby now untangled from Weiss charged it with her semblance.

Still focusing on the Faunus on its back the creature didn't notice Ruby's approach as she got in close. By the time it noticed her she was already pointing the barrel of her gun underneath its chin. Its head snapped up as she fired her gun.

Both girls backed away and rejoined the others as they watched the creature. With a small groan like growl the creature fell to its side. Team RWBY sighed in relief as it finally died.

Yang was the first to speak up after the fight. "Okay so what in Oum's name was that thing?!" The others could only shrug with confused looks.

Weiss spoke up while still staring at it. "Whatever it was the creature had a huge amount of pain tolerance. Even most grim can't take that sort of punishment without some indication of pain."

Blake nodded her head and spoke up. "I agree, and besides that I don't think this creature is natural."

Ruby looked at her confused. "What do you mean not "Natural"?"

Blake pointed at its arms. "Well for one thing its arms are exactly like a person's arm. Also it seems to resemble a chameleon. If said chameleon walked on two legs and was ten feet tall that is."

The other girls squinted at it but sure enough they could see a resemblance. Plus the thing just seemed off, they couldn't quite explain it but it just looked strange.

Ruby looked at the older girls on her team before voicing a question. "Do you think this thing has something to do with the strange energy that was picked up?"

Weiss nodded her head. "It could very well be that it does. I think we should be more cautious from here on out." Her teammates nodded their heads as they began to move again.

_**Faunus and Courier's Line Break**_

As the four began to approach their destination they started to feel something… Not like they felt they were being watched or anything like that. But it was as though something was irritating their skin. It was quickly making them uncomfortable as well as more irritable. But they pressed on until they finally came to a clearing. However what they saw only confused them, a strange distortion of air could be seen with a cloaked person sitting in front of it.

He wore black sandals that were wound up to three inches below his knees. He was also wearing grey hakama pants with a white long sleeved shirt. They however couldn't see his face because of the grey cloaks hood that he kept up. This obscured his face in shadow. Stabbed into the ground next to him was a white smoothed wood Bo about six and a half feet long. He himself looked five feet eleven but with him sitting it was hard to tell.

Clearing her throat Blake called out to the man. "Hey what are you doing here?" The man said nothing prompting Blake to turn to her team who only shrugged. "Do you know anything about what's going on here?" Again no answer, she was about to try and ask something else when they heard a noise. It sounded like snoring and it was coming from the man sitting crossed leg on the ground. The four looked at each other with scowling faces.

Yang sighed and spoke up. "So who wants to wake him up?" Quickly everyone turned to Blake who looked startled for a second before scowling again.

When she spoke it was with annoyance. "And why should I wake him up?"

Ruby answered her. "You were the first to try and speak to him so you have to follow through." She paused for a second as if to think of something before continuing. "And as team leader I order you to wake him up." This caused Yang to snicker a bit while Weiss just stood there with a smile. Sighing Blake started walking to the sleeping man.

Halfway there she turned back to her so called teammates. "You guys owe me for this one."

Yang just shrugged. "Yes, we all owe you a great debt… Just wake the guy already!" Blake's eye twitched a bit before she turned back to walk towards the man again. Now within arm's reach she shook his right shoulder and waited to see if he would wake up.

Now close up she could see that it was a man in his early twenties. He also had silver hair, and no not white like Weiss' hair back actual silver. The man kept snoring making Blake turn back to her team. They just motioned for her to continue though. So turning back and taking a deep breath she shook him harder. This finally got a reaction out of him. Mumbling something incoherent, he yawned and stretched out his back before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Stepping back a bit Blake allowed him to orientate himself. Standing up and cracking his back he finally looked at the four in front of him.

This caused him to adopt a big smile, but only Blake could see it as she was the one closest to him. As such she was also able to see a glint in his eyes. This made her distrust the man immediately. Backing up further as a precaution the man lifted his left hand and saluted. Not only being rather random but also not being the correct way to salute the others looked at him strangely.

Then he finally spoke. "Greeting mortals you've arrived at a twist in your youthful future!" Looking at each other in confusion Ruby coughed before speaking.

"Um are you okay?"

The man laughed while waving her question off. "Oh yes quite alright just a bit bored. So I planned to youthfully switch things up a bit."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean by that? And stop saying youth!"

Ignoring that last part, he just pointed with his right hand to the distortion while smiling. "Oh I just meant to make this rip here than wait a couple days before pulling in a *deathclaw*."

Blake raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. "You mean that strange lizard creature?"

He just nodded his head enthusiastically. "Correct you are Ms. Belladonna! Though I'm a bit surprised you were able to kill it with no injuries. Ah…to enjoy the springtime of ones youth…" Blake's eyes widened in surprise when he said her name.

"How do you know who I am?"

The man just laughed, said laugh was actually starting to annoy the four but they waited for him regardless. "Oh I know everything! I mean what kind of god would I be if I didn't? Although I'm a god as in lowercase. I'm most certainly not the uppercase one."

Yang's eye twitched in annoyance along with Weiss's although Yang was the one to talk back to him. "Oh yeah how silly of us… Oh please! How stupid do you think we are?"

The man stilled smiled while looking at her. "Ah well based on your report card I would have to say that you Yang, are the worst academically here. So while stupid for the rest of your compadres might be inaccurate it would probably suit you." This got Yang sputtering incoherent sentences, but the man just ignored her and turned towards the Schnee heiress.

"As for you Ms. Schnee you have the best grades, but are lacking in the combat department. But as most say brains trumps brawns. Unless it's a super mutant than you do what they say or they'll bash you head in." He then laughed a bit while the others looked at him in confusion. Deathclaws, Super mutants, what in the world was he talking about? Seeing their confusion his grin became wider.

"Ah you all must be confused, but don't worry… after all three of you won't have to worry about what I'm talking about. Although the radiation poisoning will have to be treated… sorry about that." The four of them looked at him shock when he said that. However they became more so when an orange bag with the words Rad-Away, appeared in front of each of them. However what was stranger still was that the bags were floating in front of them.

He continued talking. "Inject those into yourselves as soon as you leave this area. Else some bad side effects might happen." He paused and raised his hand to his chin in a thinking pose. "Oh who am I kidding side effects of all kinds will happen if you don't take those." The girls started to worry about themselves after that and turned to quickly leave, to do both what he said and to inform Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon what was going on. However before they could leave the clearing they ran into an invisible wall. Turning back to the man they saw him waving his left index finger at them.

"Now did I say we were done yet? After all I still haven't mixed things up enough. Now which one which one…" Team RWBY was now panicking a bit and it only intensified when they tried using their scrolls. They couldn't get through to try to call for help. All the while the man looked like he was trying to mull something over.

Blake gritting her teeth yelled at him. "Let us go! We don't care what you think you are but we'll fight if we have to!" She then looked to the others who nodded their consent; they quickly got out their weapons and took fighting stances. The man looked at them surprised but then his grin returned even bigger than before.

Taking a hold of his staff he rested it on his shoulders and waited for them to attack. Ruby being the fastest charged him first. However as she brought her weapon to slash at his mid-section it was stopped by an invisible force. Eyes widening the man stepped forward and touched her fore head with his right pointer finger. After which he pulled his hand back and started walking over to the others.

Ruby just touched that spot before her vision swam and she fell over unconscious. However when that happened the man looked at her and for once seemed disappointed. Yang however being the protective big sister was furious. Sub-consciously activating her semblance she caught fire while she charged him. Sending a barrage of kicks and punches at him he easily side stepped each and everyone. Yelling in anger she sent out another punch while firing her gauntlet. However this time as he dodged the blow he used his staff to touch the back of her neck. Her semblance de-activated while her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell over alongside Ruby.

The man whose back was now facing Blake and Weiss brought his hand up to the side with his thumb up. "Next!" The last two were in a stupor on what to do; the man beat both of them in two attacks, if they could be called attacks that is. They were beginning to truly believe his claim from before.

Turning to Weiss Blake spoke. "So have any ideas?"

The heiress only grimaced and shook her head. "Sorry but I don't think we could beat this guy even if we had team JNPR with us." Blake could only nod in agreement.

The man had turned towards them now and was speaking. "If you don't attack how will I know which one of you youths to send? I suggest you both just attack me. Who knows one of you might get a lucky hit." There was no condescension in his voice. It was if he didn't care if they hit him or not.

Looking at each other the last two members of team RWBY retook their fighting stances and charged. Weiss used her glyphs to enhance their speed and striking power while Blake attacked the man directly. Blake attacked him with her katana only for him to simply side step it and quickly swung his staff at her. Using a clone she managed to get out of the way before it connected. Distracted he wasn't able to block Weiss's thrust to his chest. However it never broke skin instead Weiss took a step back dropping her sword.

She was looking at her hands which were bleeding. Blake eyes widened in concern the man however sighed and poked the white haired girl in the stomach. She doubled over unconscious making Blake call out her name before giving a look of anger towards the seemingly invincible man.

Said man just snorted however. "Don't blame me… She didn't put enough aura behind her thrust so mine cancelled hers out. Thus causing her to injure herself, this is actually quite a pity if you ask me." He then gave a sly look at Blake. "I wonder can you cut me?" Looking at him with hate she charged once more.

Using her semblance to try and disorientate him. At the same time she was pouring aura into her weapon to try and sharpen it. She didn't want to end up like Weiss after all. Unfortunately the man was very skilled and only spun his staff around blocking all in coming attacks. Even when Blake started using her sheathe he still blocked the dual wielding hits. However at one time, in a different dimension there were two dwarves. One was a master swordsman or swordsdwarf the other just an upstart novice.

The one who won was the novice. But only because the master tripped over a rock allowing the novice to behead him while he laid on the ground. As to why this is relevant well… The man ended up tripping over Yang's unconscious form. He may have also pulled out some hair as well. Something she would swear to get him back for later. As for Blake, she misjudged an attack; on the other hand it allowed her to cut his cheek just a little. Re-orientating themselves the man only wiped his hand on his cut. However instead of scowling like most people he only smiled and spoke.

"Ah that's good I choose you." Blake confused still kept her guard up. However that proved to be a mute point as the man slammed his staff into the ground. The others stirred as they regained consciousness. Unfortunately they still couldn't move, even with those small taps their entire bodies hurt. Suddenly the distortion that was still there became larger before shrinking in on itself. It turned into a small grey ball that shot over to Blake. And before she could react it grew into a large grey oval. Black tendrils than came from the oval and latched onto her. Yelling out she was dragged in before the oval completely vanished.

As the others looked on in shock the man only laughed. "Finally I have some much needed entertainment. As for the rest of you I suggest you go on and get. I am busy and playing with you lot cost me a bit of time." With that he twirled his staff in front of himself and both he and the staff disappeared leaving the three distraught girls behind.

_**Faunus and Courier's Line Break**_

Inside a long and dusty canyon filled with destroyed buildings and zombie like men stood two beings. Well at least one of them was actually standing. The other was a small round and floating robot, with lots of antennae coming out of it with a grill face. Attached to its underside was anelectric beam weapon that was thin, and constantly gave off small electric pulses from its triangle like end.

The robot was also black and grey in color. This was ED'E a duraframe eyebot. The other was a man of average height. Wearing the elite Riot gear helmet with the normal riot gear armor. The Riot gear was an armor made of durable and strong materials. While normally one wouldn't want to wear such things in the desert, the riot armor was made specifically for desert combat. So the man wearing it still felt right as rain while wearing it. Although he had rarely seen rain, and when he had it was mostly toxic.

The man was Courier Six, real name unknown. Being shot in the head twice could make you forget some things after all. The place he was in is called the Divide. Basically a long stretch of road cutting through a long canyon. However this place used to be a thriving community, if what the man who talked through his robot companion was to be trusted. The man was named Ulysses, a man who had a deep voice that sounded quite imposing.

This man was also a Courier or at least was. Originally he was supposed to carry a platinum chip that got Six shot in the first place. However after the man saw his name on the register underneath his at the *Mojave Express*… He left to let Six take the job, thinking that it would kill him. However he survived and as such the man sent out a radio signal to Six personally.

Thus leading him to the place he both built and destroyed. Six was still skeptical about that but he couldn't deny that the place felt familiar to him. However those two bullets to the head really did a number on him. Six was forever changed that day, nineteen and already buried in a grave. But he survived and now here he is looking for answers. Well he would be if he didn't need to rest and eat something. He sighed wishing that the PHOENIX Monocyte Breeder implant made it so he didn't need to sleep and eat.

But he would just need to make do with slowly regenerating from all wounds. Did I mention he's basically turned himself into a cyborg? Yeah cost a whole lot of caps the wastelands currency but he felt it was completely worth it! Currently he was set up in the Third street Municipal building the top floor. The same place where he found a dead riot control with the elite riot armor. Being who he is he took the armor without a second thought and put the helmet over his head.

However he put the actual armor into his pipboy. At the moment he was looking down to the street below to see if he missed any marked men. Lowering his binoculars he took the anti-material rifle off his back and took aim at one of the marked men. Taking careful aim he pulled the trigger. The poor thing never saw it coming as its head exploded. Violent yet effective. Sighing he put his rifle away once more, he continued to look for anything interesting or anything that looked important.

Something did end up catching his eye though. Suddenly without warning a large distortion started appearing on the street below. Checking his radiation meter on his pipboy, he could see that it was slowly rising. Though upon seeing that it was still at safe levels he ignored it in favor of watching the distortion. He was rewarded for watching when it shrank on itself and then expanded into a grey oval. Taking a cloth from one of his pockets he quickly rubbed both his helmets lenses and binoculars.

Checking once more he was completely shocked when a black haired girl stumbled out of it. Quickly checking his pipboy's medical section he checked to see if he was on any chems, or drugs. He knew that he never did anything but use stimpacks, rad-x, med-x, and rad-away. So he shouldn't be seeing anything, but the situation had made the courier check just to make sure.

He found himself clean, which prompted him to turn to ED'E. "Okay please tell me I haven't gone completely crazy, and that there is an actual girl down there." Looking at the girl himself ED'E gave a few confirmatory beeps. To anyone else they wouldn't be able to understand him, but Six being with him for so long he understood him completely.

Six sighed out in relief. "Okay so I'm not crazy yet." He then turned back towards the girl who seemed to be looking around confused. She also seemed rather worried. "However I think we might need to introduce ourselves before she does anything, or gets caught by anything."

Hearing a few affirmative beeps Six was about to turn around when he froze. Looking back down he saw a few Marked men slowly encroaching on the girls position. Thinking fast he did the only thing he could think of… Jump out of the building. This did two things, one it scared the crap out of ED'E, and two he landed the jump just fine… If you count breaking your right leg just fine that is. However he was now closer than he was before and the Monocyte implant would heal his leg soon enough.

Still to speed things along he de-atomized a stimpack and injected it into his leg. This sped up the process marginally well. Finally being able to run again he took our his favorite weapon, *the medicine stick*. A lever action rifle that uses .45-70 Gov't rounds. Seeing that the girl hadn't noticed the marked men or himself he yelled out to her. Although it was slightly muffled by the helmet.

"Hey Get DOWN!" Turning to him in surprise her eyes widened as he raised the rifle. Closing her eyes as she heard him fire, after a bit she opened her eyes in surprise to find herself not shot. Turning around Blake saw something that made her turn a bit green.

She saw a man, or what was left of one that is. The man had a hole where his heart should be more than likely that was from getting shot. However his skin looked peeled off and his eyes seemed dead. It also smelled, for normal humans it would smell awful however with her enhanced faunus smell. Well suffice it to say it was almost enough to lose her lunch. The person who shot the thing was now right to her side rifle still aimed.

Before she could ask him anything he spoke first. "Are you alright Miss?"

She nodded her head before answering. "Yeah thanks for saving me, but what are these things?"

The man just sighed before answering her. "They're the marked men. People who have been exposed to the radiation and flaying winds of the divide. The place you're currently in." Blake was shocked these things were once people? That didn't sit well with her and the stranger noticed. "Don't worry you won't become like them. Personally I would like to ask how you got here, but there are more coming this way."

Blake turned to where he was still facing to see that he was right. There was at least a dozen more coming at them. Adopting a pained look she took out gambol shroud in pistol form. Surprised at the weapon Six didn't say anything as he opened fire on the nearest marked man. Blake soon followed suit. When there was only three left the courier activated *Vats* and quickly took out the rest of them. Reloading he didn't let down his guard as he addressed the girl.

"Alright I have a place which should be safe. Follow me and we'll talk there." Blake could only nod while looking at the five marked men she killed. She didn't like this situation one bit. Mentally she swore that when and not if she ever found that so called "god" that sent her here… She would make him suffer. However unknown to her said being only laughed at her thoughts. Silently she followed the man in the strange armor back towards a tall ruined building.

_**Faunus and Courier's Line Break**_

_**The Courier's perks, level, stats, and current story missions.**_

**Stats level 36**

**Skills-**

**Barter: 100**

**Energy Weapons: 55 (+)**

**Explosives: 80 (+)**

**Guns: 100**

**Lock pick: 100**

**Medicine: 100**

**Melee weapons: 80**

**Repair: 100**

**Science: 100**

**Sneak: 50**

**Speech: 100**

**Survival: 65**

**Unarmed: 65**

**Perks**

**Abominable (2) - Agility implant - Animal control (3) - Bloody mess - Bug stomper (3) - Camarader- E (4) - Camel of the Mojave - Charisma implant - Comprehension - Cowboy - Educated - Endurance implant - Free radical - Grunt - intelligence implant - Intense training (9) - Jury rigging - Lord death (2) - Luck implant - Marked - Monocyte Breeder - Perception implant - Ranger takedown - Rapid reload - Skilled - Small frame - Strength implant - Sub-dermal armor - Tag! - Tough guy, big brained, reinforced spine, Cardiac arrest, Implant c-13, Implant grx, implant m-5, implant y-3, implant y-7**

**Special**

**Strength: 11**

**Perception: 8 (+2)**

**Endurance: 11**

**Charisma: 7**

**Intelligence: 11**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck: 0**

**Story so far…**** The Courier now has a choice, whether to obey House, the NCR, or to say screw it and kick them both out of New Vegas. Missions… The house always wins 3… Wild card change in management.**

**DLC's done… Dead money, Honest hearts, Old world blues**

**Slayer: Alright then that's a wrap for the moment.**

**Yang: Even after all these years… I am still angry about our loss…**

**Slayer: Yeah well… he is a god so you know… even I would have a hard time against this guy. And I obliterated the titan of light Hyperion!**

**Courier: Technically that hasn't happen yet anymore.**

**Slayer: Let's not get into that topic.**

**Courier: Yeah on second thought that's for the best.**

**Shadow: Oh for the love of! Just get this over with Slayer!**

**Slayer: Don't tell me what to do! But yeah… Alright this has been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Slayer: This actually turned out pretty well this time. First time you guys blew up the hous…**

**Courier: Like this? (Clicks button)**

**Slayer: NOOOOO-(Explosion)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Slayer: Well here we are once again! Sorry I took so long to update everything. But I was quite busy… and also rather lazy if I am being honest.**

**Judan: Yeah you have been lazy at least I still have a viable excuse.**

**Slayer: Shut up before I shoot you again. In anycase here is the next redux chapter. Hopefully everyone likes this version a bit more.**

**Shadow: As a side note… though this chapter is short. We will endeavor to keep on making the next chapters longer and longer.**

**Slayer: Wait… who's this we?**

**Courier: Yeah… isn't Slayer the one who own most of the stories on this page?**

**Blake: I second that.**

**Shadow: Shut up! I may be a fictional character but that doesn't mean I can't help out!**

**Everyone: Uhh…**

**Shadow: Um…**

**Modaga: Wow… that got meta. Whelp how about you take it away youthful Blake!**

**Blake: Please don't say that again… well in anycase we here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and Reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now without further ado…**

**Everyone: Here's the story!**

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Radio broadcast**_

* * *

Chapter One: Cat and Cyborg

**Location the Divide**

* * *

Blake really didn't know what to make of the situation. In fact despite her calm exterior she was internally freaking out. It didn't help that she started to feel sick a little bit ago. And now it was slowly getting worse. Currently she was following her mysterious savior up some ruined building. _He had called it the Municipal building_. Suddenly her vision swam as a large nauseous feeling overcame her. Her head also felt like it was splitting open. She collapsed to her knees.

Six turned around when he heard a cry of pain to see his new companion on her knees panting. He quickly ran up to her to see what's wrong.

"Hey are you alright?" The young faunus only gave him a look, not trusting herself to speak. Thankfully the courier got the message. "I'll take that as a no…" She gave a weak smirk before grimacing again.

Thankfully Six had a theory and quickly brought his Pipboy next to her. He eyed the geiger counter and saw it rising slowly. He scowled as he knew she was in the lower level of radiation poisoning. He was actually quite surprised at this.

Most people would be extremely cautious about such things. _Then again…_ his thoughts trailed off as he took in the slightly younger woman in front of him. _She doesn't have anything that would be considered useful in the wasteland._ Thinking quickly he knew what he had to do in order to fix her problem. Unfortunately he couldn't do it here because there simply wasn't enough room on the cliff. Also he didn't want to risk being ambushed. Sighing he decided on a course of action. Blake was quite surprised when she found herself being picked up bridal style by the masked man.

Stammering she voiced her objections. "WH-What are you doing?! I'm fine! I'm pretty sure I could walk by myself!" Though saying that she knew that it was mostly a lie, and that she was just complaining out of embarrassment. Though her face became more flustered as she noticed just how carefully he was carrying her. Six on the other hand, just ignored her protests. Moving quickly he made it to the large sewer entrance that connected the lower, and upper levels of the Municipal building. Luckily he had left the gates opened; now he could easily carry the poisoned faunus through the sewer quickly and up to his base camp up top.

During this Blake had stopped voicing objections in favor of holding her stomach in pain. In fact it wasn't the only thing in pain anymore. Her entire body now felt as if she was melting. Blake had never felt this much pain in her life.

Having not lived in the radiated wasteland, she had no tolerance to any of the harmful poisons in the air. As such the radiation was affecting her quicker than it would to anyone else living there. The pain was now so great that Blake thought that she was dying. Seeing her pain increasing Six increased his pace until he was finally at his temporary camp. Once there he could see ED'E flying around in circles wondering what to do.

Quickly Six called out to him. "ED'E I'm back." At that ED'E stopped flying around and turned to him. After which he gave off a few angry beeps. Six while still running shook his head a bit before answering. "Yeah sorry about leaving you like that but right now I need you to watch the entrance. Right now this girl needs a Rad-Away and a few Rad-X pills." ED'E gave a few beeps that sounded like grumbling but complied with his wishes. Nodding his head at his robot companion Six looked around for an intact chair. Seeing one next to a ruined desk he placed Blake down into it.

He then started speaking to her softly as to not aggravate the headache she was probably feeling. "Alright now currently you are suffering from radiation poisoning. Luckily I can fix that but I'm going to have to inject you with something, and I'll need you to swallow some pills." Normally Blake would be suspicious of someone who said they were going to inject something into her arm. And would normally be suspicious of someone giving her some strange pills as well. I mean wouldn't you? However at this point she realized that it would be completely fruitless to poison her. Since she was already poisoned…

So instead the black haired girl decided to trust her savior and gave him the benefit of the doubt. So nodding her head she let him get to work. He too nodded and pressed a few buttons on his strange wrist device. Suddenly with a flash of light a bottle filled with red pills appeared in his left hand, and a familiar orange bag appeared in his right. Her eyes widened as she remembered that thing being what that strange "god" had given her and her team.

Six noticed but didn't say anything; intent on saving his new companions life. So instead he placed the bottle of Rad-X on an intact office desk while softly grabbing her wrist. Turning it so he could see the veins in her arm, he took the Rad-Away and carefully inserted the needle into the largest one. This made Blake wince a bit, however she noticed that the pain she was feeling was slowly going away, as the orange substance went into her blood stream.

They sat there for a few minutes until all of the fluid was injected into her. By that time Blake felt a little sleepy and didn't react when he took the needle out of her arm, and carefully wrapped her arm with one of her ribbons. She winced a bit when he tightened it, but noticed she was now feeling much better. The girl could only sigh in relief.

"Thanks… you didn't have to but... you saved me anyways." Six only nodded before de-automatizing a purified water bottle from his then picked up the bottle of Rad-X and handed both that and the water to Blake.

He then began lecturing Blake on Radiation. "Here drink this and take at least two pills. What you've felt right now was radiation poisoning. It is rather harmless in very small amounts but… In some places like the divide here it can be quite heavy and rather deadly. As such always take Rad-X and Rad-Away with you into areas like this." He then paused as he waited for her to finished taking the pills before continuing. "In fact it's a rather good idea to always carry both with you anywhere you go." Blake nodded her head to state that she understood.

Seeing that she did Six de-atomatized a gas mask and handed it to her. It was brown in color and slightly worn out. It consisted of two box like filters and two adjustable straps. She looked at it curiously before taking it.

She soon voiced her questions. "Um… Thanks but what is this thing for?"

Six sighed before explaining. "Well the air here like I said is actually quite toxic. So for as long as you are here you should wear the gas mask to lessen its effects."

Blake nodded her head in understanding. "I see… thank you it seems you've saved me a number times today." She then frowned while looking at him. "However I still don't even know your name, or why you're helping me in the first place."

Six chuckled a bit while rubbing the back of his helmet. "Ah yeah sorry about that, I was so focused on helping that I forgot to introduce myself." He then cleared his throat while holding his right hand out. "You can call me The Courier Six. Or just Six for short. Well at least that's what everyone else calls me."Blake raised an eyebrow at him. She was wondering what he meant by that. But she still took his hand and shook it while introducing herself.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. A pleasure to meet you."

They stopped shaking hands as Six continued to speak. "Likewise… However I would've enjoyed meeting you under and in better circumstances."

Blake sighed while consenting to that. "Yeah… well me two." She then paused a bit before speaking again. "Actually if it isn't too much trouble… I would like to ask a few questions." Six held up a finger to stop her and pulled up another mostly intact chair. After sitting down in it he motioned for her to continue. "Okay first question what is this place?" Six scratched his head sheepishly despite wearing a helmet before answering her.

"Well I don't know much but I'll tell you what I do know. But first I suggest putting on the mask." Her reply was to put it over her face and adjust the straps so it fit her snugly. Her face scrunched up as soon as she could smell the inside of it. Her Faunus senses certainly not helping with the situation. Six saw her face and gave a small laugh before continuing. "Yeah I know it smells something awful but it's better than the alternative. Now where to begin?" He paused for a bit to think about what to say before continuing. "Well you see this place based on what I've heard used to be a thriving community. Built on the ashes and principles of the old world, however because of its position and strength both the NCR and Legion wanted it."

Blake frowned behind her new mask and interrupted him. "Sorry but I'm unfamiliar with those terms."

Six looked at her with his head tilted a bit. "Which terms?"

Blake folded her arms before answering. "The things you said about the old world, NCR, and Legion. What do you mean by those?" Six was slightly confused by what she meant by this. He could understand someone not knowing about the Legion, and the NCR. Mostly because they were more known in the west than in the Far East. However everyone should know about the old world.

Though she couldn't see it because of his helmet Six was staring at her intently while he answered her. "First thing I should mention is the old world. It is the most common term when referring to things before the bombs. The bombs were nukes. High end explosives that radiated and mutated anything that they didn't kill with their large blast radius. You see just over two hundred years ago the entire world decided to attack each other with them. All at the same time, though I'm not an expert I believe they were fighting over resources. However instead they pretty much killed the planet."

Blake's eyes kept widening as he explained what had happened to the planet. Well at least to the best of his ability that is. She was quite appalled by this but still interrupted only when she wanted some clarification on something. He then went on to explain the NCR and the Legion.

While the NCR sounded like a corrupt coalition of people the Legion was much worse. In fact she was completely mortified by what she heard. She felt sick just hearing about it. Six noticed this and felt rather guilty for having being the one to tell his new friend this. However he knew that she would've found out eventually. Besides what he'd told her was actually a rather down played version of what they actually do. He had seen firsthand what the Legion actually does. And looking at Blake he knew she probably wouldn't be able to handle that. Already telling her about the slavery and crucifixions were enough to make even Six sick to his stomach.

As for Blake if she wasn't already wearing a mask she would've covered her mouth with a hand. But because she was she settled for hugging herself.

But that didn't stop her from voicing her disgust. "How could people do that to others and not feel anything? Do they have no shame, or even and regret for what they've done?"

Six sighed and shook his head before answering. "No they don't, Caesar certainly didn't. He kept professing the rightness of his cause, proclaiming himself a god. Saying that he deserved better, even when he was dying from all the wounds I gave him."

At this Blake looked at him quizzically. "You killed Caesar? Didn't you say he was the leader of the Legion?" Six nodded at this. "How did you ever get close enough to kill him?!" Blake was both surprised and slightly impressed with his claim. Even though she didn't really condone the killing part, she knew that killing Caesar was indeed the right thing to do. For all the evils that the man… no monster had committed. He needed to die, for every second he lived… even more atrocities came to fruition.

As Blake thought on that, Six just shrugged before answering. "To be honest I'm not quite sure how I pulled that off. I guessed it helped that I had my friend Boone and ED'E with me. But still a tiny robot…" He paused while pointing to ED'E behind him and then continued. "And also an elite sniper and a package Courier march into Caesar's main camp… And simply fight their way up to the big boss of the place and take him out along with his body guards. Yeah I got nothing on how we pulled that off. In fact during the entire thing I kept thinking about how stupid we were... While also freaking out with all the bullets heading towards us."

Blake really couldn't dispute what he said about that being stupid. "Yeah well I can't really disagree with you there. However it was a brave thing that you did. A deed I doubt will be forgotten soon. But now that I know all that you still haven't explained this place."

He sighed as he began again the sad tale of this fallen place. "Well like I said before both the legion and the NCR wanted this place. The NCR managed to get a small foot hold here. They even managed to keep pushing the legion back every time they attacked. However some time ago, and I'm not exactly sure. But a bunch of smaller nuclear warheads were reactivated underneath the soil. The poor people who lived here had no way of knowing what they built their town upon."

Six took a deep breath before continuing. "The bombs were activated by an old package carrying an old world symbol on it. A package Courier saw it and it reminded him of his home here. However when he brought it, the package opened and spoke out across the valley. The voice was some sort of code for activating most of the warheads here. I say most because I accidentally set one off earlier, and have been blowing up quite a few of them in order to make my way through here."

Blake could only stare at him in disbelief. Because really why not? After all he had just finished telling her about how dangerous these nukes were. Then he goes and says he's been blowing them up nilly willy. Slowly she was starting to wonder if he was "all there". Despite most of her face being covered by a mask though Six could see the look she was giving him.

So throwing his hands up in defense he explained his actions. "Hey don't look at me like that! These weren't the huge kill everything nukes. They were just small-scale blow up a bunch of rubble type nuke. Besides this place is already a radiated cesspool. Blowing up a few small nukes won't make that much of a difference." Blake sighed while relenting to his words. Seeing that Six dropped his hands before also sighing. He then cleared his throat before talking once again. "Anyway after the bombs underneath exploded and well… I'm pretty sure you can see the end results for yourself." Taking another look around Blake couldn't help but agree with him.

The place was an absolute mess in more ways than one. _Yet that doesn't explain why he's here._ Following up on those thoughts she voiced them to her masked savior. Following up on those thoughts she voiced them to her masked savior. "I can tell this place has been through a lot over the years. However… that doesn't exactly explain why you're here."

Six leaned back in his chair while giving out a long sigh. He knew this would come up eventually. So clasping his hands together he began his story. "To be perfectly honest it all started a few months back when I was shot in the head…"

As this was going on a certain God of Chaos couldn't help but smirk as he watched. All the while nursing his black right eye with an icepack… yep the god who had beat up team RWBY was injured. But that was his fault for causing a scene at the interdimensional god meeting he just came back. Now despite his injuries he couldn't have been happier. His plans for the waste land were going smoothly. Soon he would be truly entertained.

He then winced while rubbing his ribs. "Sheesh… Maxos still knows how to throw a punch…"

* * *

**Omake: Antics-one**

**Hosted by: Hunter Infinium**

**Guest star: Thalia Grace**

* * *

Hunter really couldn't believe what has happened here at this meeting. Sure everything was fine in the beginning. But then Modaga had started laughing at something. When prompted to share he explained without really thinking. He was laughing a bit too hard to try and not tell Maxos anything.

At that moment he teleported to the side of the god of chaos and punched him in the face! Thus leading off to this current predicament… all the gods right now were currently fighting each other. Well most of them, Sheogorath unsurprisingly summoned up a guitar along with a few other musicians and started to play fighting music. The biggest problem was Goku. Currently he was fighting against War, Death/death scythe, and surprisingly truth. How he got involved is anyone's guess really.

Artemis ended up fighting as well, getting into a fight with "god" and the mysterious force, and Beerus and Ophis were currently trying to blow each other up. However the Outsider ruler of the void, and Malchite ruler of the Aether where this meeting was taking place, were both sighing in both irritation and exasperation. At times it was hard to remember that these were some of the strongest beings in this reality. However what irritated Hunter the most right now was the annoying so called huntress Thalia.

Currently she was trying to shoot a bunch of arrows at him. Hunter however just kept shooting at them with his revolver. The pistol was blue and was designed for accuracy and power. While at the same time using electricity to cause even more damage. Despite the thing being a 60mm hand cannon using quick silver bullets. Hunter was also very purposely missing the girl. Because… well again 60mm electric bullets.

He really wasn't in a mood for this and stated such. "You know you really don't stand a chance here. Plus I think we need to start playing damage control soon." The girl just laughed at him all the while mocking him.

"What sacred that you'd lose to a girl? I'll show you what happens when insult true hunters!" The real hunter just groaned in annoyance. That was when Thalia put her bow away and got out a silver hunters knife. She then charged at Hunter who sighed and blocked a swipe with one of his arm guards.

While this was happening Malchite turned to the Outsider. "Well I guess this is another failed meeting between gods."

The Outsider grunted in agreement. "And I seems as though it was once again caused by Modaga. Why do we even invite him?"

Malchite sighed but answered anyways. "You know as well as I that we don't necessarily invite anyone. Besides no matter what we do he shows up anyways..."

Nodding his head the Outsider spoke once again. "At least this isn't as bad as when he puked on Amaterasu's kimono." Both of them gave an involuntary shiver at that thought. That year was by far the most destructive. Hearing a yelp of pain they both turned towards Hunter who had recently kick Thalia in the face. The poor guy had enough of the girls attitude.

Raising an eyebrow Malchite gave his opinion. "I feel slightly bad for Hunter here. After all he didn't exactly want to get involved in a fight." The Outsider only sighed in agreement before going back to watch the ensuing fight. The lieutenant was obviously outmatched by the speed and power of the Voidwalker. Unfortunately that just made her even angrier. So doing what he does best he decided that he had enough. So sighing one last time, he used his full speed to get behind the girl and easily knocked her unconscious by hitting the back of her neck. Unfortunately for him Artemis saw this action from him.

"Thalia no! I'll avenge you!" his eyes now twitching as he had the angry goddess charge him he could only sigh and slump over.

"I really hate my life sometimes…" After saying that he was then punched in the face by the goddess of the hunt.

* * *

**Slayer: Alright another chapter done. Again sorry that this one was shorter than before, but I think it works a little better for the story. Especially with the expansive nature of the Dark Guard Reality.**

**Modaga: I say it was still youthfully fun! Some gods just can't keep their cool…**

**Slayer: Don't remind me… But in anycase we should have the next chapter for the next story out a lot sooner than before.**

**Shadow: For now just enjoy the stuff we have.**

**Slayer: Ugh… I really hate the Sierra Madre the most! And the oldworld blues is just way to tedious sometimes. Despite having the best tiny robot ever! Give a shout out to Muggy!**

**Shadow: Yeah… Anyway not much happened here besides showing a heavy weakness for Blake along with getting her up to speed on the new world she's in.**

**Judan: Okay stop with that and end the chapter.**

**Slayer: Fine… Leave a comment to tell us what you think, for we won't be stopping until all of these stories are done… And with that this has been a Dark Guard production signing off.**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Slayer: Okay we are here once again. **

**Modaga: And so am I! The master of YOUTH!**

**Judan: I knew that Naruto story was a bad idea!**

**Shadow: Weren't you the one to suggest in the first place?**

**Judan: I deny all responsibility.**

**Blake: Is it always like when Modaga's around?**

**Modaga: Why of course! I am the god of Chaos after all.**

**Slayer: I hate my life…**

**Modaga: Alright! Now the Dark Guard production ****doesn't own anything**** except OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belong to their respective owners. Now without further ado… Here's the Story! Uh… hey guys why didn't you join me?**

**Everyone: Because we don't like you…**

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Radio broadcast**_

* * *

Chapter Two: The second Courier

* * *

Blake woke up stiff and groggy. Looking around her she grimaced at her surroundings. Mostly destroyed walls, burnt desks, and flipped over chairs and tables. She sighed sadly because of her current location, memories of last night rushing back to her.

_I guess last night really wasn't a dream after all. _Looking around she was surprised to see Six already up and looking down to ground. In his hands was his coveted fully upgraded anti-material rifle. The long barrel with silencer was pointing down to the ground.

_**We've got spurs that jingle jangle jingle!**_ Tilting her head curiously she noticed that the device on his arm was currently playing some music. _I believe he called it a pipboy? If it does all he says it can I would like to acquire one._ Looking around she saw that ED'E was flying around beeping happily. Her thoughts were quickly disrupted when a loud bang went off. Looking back towards her new companion, she saw that the gun barrel was smoking.

_I guess he shot at something. _Walking over she poked his shoulder to get his attention. Lowering the gun Six turned back to the girl he had saved last night.

"Oh you're up huh? Get a good night sleep?" she was about to answer but then gave out a yawn. Six chuckled a bit before looking back down at the streets. "I guess it was as good as it could get." Blake nodded her head before sitting down next to him.

"How about you then? Did you get a good enough rest last night?" Six shrugged before answering.

"As much as I could get I guess. Ever since I was lobotomized I've had trouble sleeping. I just don't need as much rest I guess. Still there are times when I'm trying to sleep, and all these mechanical parts just keep me up. It's annoying really." Blake smiled sympathetically at him, even though the gas mask covered it. Last night Six told her his entire story, or at least an abridged version of it. He told her about his adventure tracking down Benny. About how he braved vault 22, and him stopping the destruction of the monorail system.

He even told her of his time in Zion and how he helped them all escape. But most of all the time he spent in Big Mt. That she had to admit was probably one of the worst times for him. He had not only his spine, but his brain and heart removed. Sure he eventually got all of them back, but even she had to agree that talking to his own brain was weird. Now he was traveling along this road, looking for answers from some guy named Ulysses. His memory long gone since being shot in the head a year ago.

Blake had no idea how he kept on going. She didn't believe that she personally, would've had the strength to keep walking. But Six was different, no matter what life threw at him. Whether they are armies, assassins, insane robots, or even a missing brain. He kept on going. It was something to be admired or at the very least respected.

"You know you've been staring at me for a while now. Do I have something on my helmet or something?" Blinking she realized she'd been staring at him. However this was also her chance to ask him, how he keeps moving.

"I just don't get it I guess." He raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet.

"What don't you get? I mean I know you're in a different world. So if you have question just ask me." Now while that was true, that was not what she was trying to get at. So she shook her head.

"I mean I don't get how you're able to keep on moving. Most would've given up or even died if they were you." Six lowered his rifle and turned off the radio. He sighed and after a few moments he finally spoke.

"Blake I'm not going to lie, I am tired. I never wanted to be the "Courier". The man people whisper about, the man people admire for his strength and cunning. But while being the "savior" of the Mojave I've realized something." He paused for a bit and got up while moving away from the edge. "I realized that I have the ability to help everyone. That I can make a difference, and change this desolate thought and the faces of those I help keep me going. At this point there is nothing else that is keeping me moving forward. Well that and the auto-doc back in the sink, is quite exceptional at patching me up."

Blake was about to say something more when ED'E starting beeping. At this the Courier growled a bit, he knew what was coming next. Out of ED'E's speaker came a deep voice that sounded tired.

"_**Well now I see the situation has changed a bit Courier. Even after witnessing it with my own eyes the wonders of Big Mt. This is still a rather surprising turn of events."**_ Six scoffed before commenting.

"Really now Ulysses, is that all you have to say? Come on out with it, I know you didn't spend all night eating a Brahmin steak." There was a pause in the conversation; it was long enough that Blake became a bit worried. As far as she knew these two men, these couriers were both out of her league. Out of her entire team's league, after all they were literal army killers.

"_**Fine have it your way, I came to say you now have another choice to make. Another life to protect, use, or even abandon at your leisure. But hearing the stories about your… escapades throughout the Mojave. I know that those last two thoughts never even entered your mind."**_

"Of course they didn't she needs help and I'll help her." A dark chuckle came from Ulysses.

"_**Yes but remember, this is the divide. Are you sure you can protect the machine, yourself, and the girl? I wonder why it matters so much for you. Why do you go around saving so many? Is it to atone for past crimes? In the end I suppose it doesn't matter, because you've yet to face the worst that the divide has to offer. The next stop on your journey, will take you through the dark underground caverns. Can you survive and protect your… friends from the horrors within?" **_There was the sound of static as the radio transmission was cut off.

He couldn't help it; as soon as the transmission ended Six, punched the wall nearest to him. This left a rather sizeable hole in it. Calming down a bit he turned to a worried Blake.

"Sorry about that, but he really gets under my skin. All I want are answers from him, answers about my connection to this place. And answers about my past, but all he says is that this place. The way it is now… is all my fault! I just don't understand. So far I've walked the same road as he did. Followed his signs, and all for what? To be mocked and led around like a dog on a leash! And what's worse is that he's brought ED'E into this. Even if he is just a copy of the original, he's still my friend." Blake looked at him with sympathy, as said robot came up to him and gave some soft beeps.

She herself was about to say something before another voice spoke. Unfortunately for her this voice was actually familiar.

"Well now it's nice to see you two opening up to each other. And you've only known each other for eight hours to! Then again kids these days sure work fast." Looking towards the figure talking, Blake realized it was the guy who sent her here. Anger quickly built up in her, and she charged him weapon in hand. Moving fast she quickly slashed at his torso.

"Oh my, what are you hitting the air for?" Blinking in surprise she saw that she missed him completely. Six however was able to keep track of him, at least as soon as the man stopped moving. He was grateful for his augmentations in this instance. Materializing his AMR (Anti-material rifle) he took aim, and held it there waiting to see what he'd do next.

"Hmm that's a rather big gun, but it wouldn't be able to hurt me with your current bullets. Anyway if you munchkins would settle down, I'd explain a bit of the situation here." Six lowered his gun but only slightly, making sure to keep the barrel pointed in his direction. Blake on the other hand wasn't having any of it and only glared at him. Both knew never to lower their guard down around this man.

"You know it isn't polite to treat your elders with such unyouthfulness kitty cat." She snorted as she kept her blade trained on him.

"Why would one treat someone who sent them to another world… with respect?" Six understood the situation a bit better now. And the courier couldn't exactly fault her for that, her overly aggressive actions were indeed quite reasonable. However he also knew that she'd need him to get her back home.

"Blake just settle down for a bit and hear him out. After all if he brought you here, he can send you back." Blake didn't want to admit it but Six was right, so she did what he said although reluctantly.

The man quickly clapped his hands in happiness. "Oh goody I can finally tell you everything without interruptions!" Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat and continued speaking. "Well now first introductions… My name is Modaga the youthful god of Chaos!" As he said his name he put his fists to the sky, while tilting his head back. There was also the sound of thunder, coming from outside the ruined building. Quickly taking on a normal stance he continued. Despite the looks of confusion he was receiving.

"Anyway I brought you here… well specifically kitty for a youthful job… I… want… you… to…" Blake snapped at him because he kept pausing.

"Just get to the point already! I know you're trying to make it more "dramatic" but it isn't working." Suddenly as if he was three years old, his bottom lip started to quiver. Then he started to bawl his eyes out, wailing all the same. At this point Six was also almost at his tolerance limit. This was actually quite amazingly high, because of all the crap he's dealt with.

"Stop crying and I won't shoot you with an explosive fifty caliber round." Six froze as he felt an arm draped over his shoulders. The crying was also replaced with laughter.

"Well now that's the sort of attitude, which can get someone killed." Turning to his left, Six saw that it was Modaga's arm that was on him.

_My systems didn't even detect his movement that time!_

"Sure you might have the strength to beat me one day. But right now you're just a small fish in a much bigger ocean." Six stared in disbelief, as the god of chaos was now back where he was before.

"Now then I'm sure I've got your absolute attention." The Six nodded while Blake made her way beside him. The hidden faunus didn't trust Modaga to not pull another stunt like that. "Alright then! I brought you here Blake, to help me with a certain issue. Now while this sort of job usually falls to the champion or servant of a god. In this case that god being me myself and I. I need you to leave an impact on this world." She tilted her head in confusion at this.

Sucking in some air through his teeth he continued. "Well you see lately things have become rather stagnant as of late. So far the only one to leave any impact on the future at all… at least in the Mojave… is your new friend here. As this universe directly falls under my jurisdiction, I needed someone else to help me change it. You see kitty, it is against the rules for us to completely get involved in the conflicts of the world. Although there are some exceptions, I do not have those as of right now. The only reason I was able to bring you here is that, your world wasn't part of my jurisdiction." Although she didn't like it he could see where he was getting at.

However there were still some things she wasn't happy about. "Okay if you weren't in charge of it who was? And why did the one in charge let you take me!?" Modaga gave off a wide toothy grin before answering.

"Well Blakey the person who was in charge, is no longer with us. You see he died a long time ago, and yes though it is extremely difficult. Gods as in minor gods such as us can die. The creator sure, he'll live until the end of time. But us we'll only live as long as we can survive. To be perfectly honest though I don't know how he died, he just didn't show up to one of the god meetings one day. Oh well what can you do sometimes?" Blake couldn't believe it, the only reason why he could bring her here. Was because the person in charge of preventing stuff like this… was dead.

_Wait a minute what about the grimm? Could they be the result of…_ Her thoughts were once again interrupted by Modaga's clapping.

"You got it in one kitty cat!~ His death is the reason why grimm exist in the first place. His death is what allowed other outside forces, to come in and change things. I believe the Abyss was to thank for the grimm's creation. And the Aether is to thank for the dust and semblances to protect yourselves. At least in your universe…" Blake couldn't help but narrow her eyes at that last part.

"Okay two questions… what do you mean by my universe? And two… what do you mean by leaving my mark?" He chuckled only for it to turn into full blown laughter. It easily unnerved the three of them, and yes that included ED'E.

"Ahh… well you to answer your second question kitty… I don't care what you do as long as you do something here. Be a villain I don't care, be a household wife I don't care, or even be a hero I don't care… I just want some entertainment, some change from this worlds day to day killings. And to do so I even went as far as to turn the entire Mojave, into a battle royale! You see I won't be the only one making changes, there are other let's say benefactors now making bets. And I want you two to win." Six was now livid this "guy", had just turned the Mojave into a giant game board.

He knew that eventually innocent people would get caught up into this game.

"Awe… poor little courier Six, all that hard work you made to protect and change the Mojave. Just to get ruined by other people machinations. Now before you try and kill me remember this. I am your benefactor; I can either help you during this mess. Or I can make your life even worse." He started laughing again much to the others annoyance. When he stopped he adopted a serious face.

"A word of advice though, at the most recent meeting I asked everyone to pass the word along. So now expect some stranger people than what you're familiar with. For example your new cat friend here Six is only the tip of the iceberg. Prepare for much stranger and weirder things to appear. In fact I might just send in good old Bladedancer…" He paused for a second before literally waving the idea off. "Nah! On second thought he'd probably try and kill me if I did that. So… good luck! Not that you have any left!~" He started laughing again before he faded away, as if he was only a ghost.

Thinking back on his final words, Six's eyes almost bulged out of his helmet. He quickly looked at his pipboy, and went to the S.P.E.C.I.A.L section. And there like he guessed… was his luck. Now literally reverting back to one, the same number that he had starting out. Blake on the other hand was livid that he didn't answer her first question. A question which she thought was pretty important. As she was fuming Six spoke up.

"Well… we're royally screwed here…" Six then turned to Blake and asked a question that was on his mind. "By the way… why did he keep referring to you as a cat?" Blake became rigid when he asked, and inwardly cursed out Modaga for pointing out her secret. Seeing her distress Six and smiled under his helmet, before lightly patted her on the head. However since he did it right between her second ears, he didn't feel them. "You know what never mind, tell me when you want to. Everyone has their secrets after all. Well… except me, but that's mostly because I don't remember them."

ED'E gave a few beeps at that sounded reprimanding. Six having understood him, turned around to confront the robot.

"Oh really now? I'm pretty sure I've told our new friend here everything I could. What did I possibly leave out?" A few more beeps that sounded a little sarcastic had Six wincing slightly. "Okay so I "forgot" to tell her about my hoarding habits. So what, it's not that big of a deal." ED'E gave out a couple beeps that sounded a bit bored. "Okay so what if I have over two hundred mini nukes, sitting in my closest? It's not like they're in danger of going off." During this whole conversation, Blake was thinking back to what he had done earlier. Reaching up to where he patted her she blushed a bit.

_That felt kind of nice actually. _Looking back to the arguing man and robot she laughed a bit. Despite what he told her about the horrors of the Mojave. Despite what he said he has done to survive. He really was just a funny kind hearted guy deep down. _I wonder what he looks like behind that mask…_ Blushing even more, she quickly shook her head from those thoughts. _Now's not the time to be thinking of that._ Looking back at her new companions, she noticed that they were glaring at each other now.

Which was strange since one was a floating metal ball, which had no eyes. Clearing her throat she tried to get their attention. Looking back at her both acted a bit embarrassed at having argued, in front of their new friend.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to let it get out of hand… Now I suppose we should discuss what we're doing now. But any way you look at it, things aren't pretty. We have a psychotic god messing with the entire Mojave. Then we have that psycho Ulysses baiting me with info on my past. What's worse is what any of the other "gods" are planning. You never know, they might just drop a dragon on top of us... only to get a kick out of it!" Blake nodded her head solemnly while ED'E beeped sadly.

The situation couldn't have gotten worse. As far as they knew anything could anything, and everything could happen now. There wasn't many choices left so Six decided to just wing it for now.

"Okay listen I'd rather not endanger your life. But as it stands we need to stick together from now on. Latter we can get some help, but right now it's just the three of us. So I propose that we deal with Ulysses first. He's both the closest problem, and most likely the easiest. After all he's only human, even if he's managed to navigate this entire place." Blake thought for a moment before conceding to his point. Mostly because for now they didn't know what was going on in the rest of the wasteland. But they did know what was happening here. And though it was dangerous, it was probably the best issue to deal with.

"I must agree with that assessment, and besides we don't know what he's actually planning. So putting a stop to it, before any of the other stuff is probably best. Get rid of a problem before more show up." Six nodded his head, and turned to leave the building. But then he realized something he should have before. So turning to Blake he looked her up and down. Her attire wasn't exactly fit for the flesh searing winds, and scorching radioactive zones of the Divide. It wasn't even good enough to protect her from bullets. Even if he did admit that it was pretty good looking.

"Hey Blake before we set out, we might want to change your clothes…" She looked confused for a bit, before quickly narrowing her eyes at him. Raising his hands defensively he quickly explained his reasoning. "It's not like that I swear! It's just that they aren't suitable for marching around here. They won't protect you from the wind, radiation, or even explosives and bullets. I swear I was just pointing that out!" Thinking on what he said while looking between her clothes, and his armor. She had to agree on that a little.

She knew that her aura could protect her from the more physical things. Like bullets, explosives, and even the wind. But stuff like the radiation, and the heat would probably get to her. And like she learned last night, she can quickly succumb to radiation sickness.

"I admit you do have a point, although my aura can protect me from physical attacks. However I don't have anything here to change into, it's not like I planned to come here." Rubbing his chin, or at least where it was under his helmet. Six thought for a few moments, but then he remembered something. Quickly going to his pipboy he got out two things… One was a black sleeveless duster, and the other was the one and only… Stealth suit mark Two! Seeing how it was upgraded to fit the wearer's body, he figured it would work for her.

The suit… was made from a black synthetic mesh, and had white metallic plates on the forearms, chest, back, and on the shins. On the feet were also white plated boots. Six also thought it was fitting since Blake was already wearing a white and black outfit. Handing the two articles of clothing to her he explained them.

"The duster was something I got a while back. The person who gave me it was a bounty hunter I saved from some fiends. The suit is the same one I told you about, you know the stealth suit from the big mountain? Go ahead and try them on, but you should probably do it in the entrance pipe." Thanking him quickly she ran to now broken sewer pipe. After walking by the lantern that was already in there, she quickly got dressed. Meanwhile with Six and ED'E they were busy shooting any stray marked men.

Anti-Material rounds were both expensive, and heavy. So Six felt it best to use them from up top, where he couldn't miss. When he heard the opening and closing of the metal gate, he turned around to see Blake now wearing the suit. The suit had fit her perfectly, after it adjusted itself to fit her smaller and more feminine form. The duster was a bit bigger on her, but didn't hamper her movements. Tugging at the collar she addressed him.

"While I understand the suit, I don't get why you also gave me the coat." There were actually three reasons, as to why he gave her the duster.

"Well for one it'll allow you to conceal your weapon. Also it allows you to carry more; the inside is lined with pockets. So placing knives, ammo, and even water is easier." _The third reason is to just see what you'd look like. _Say what you want… but he was still a guy, and Blake was still a cute girl. In fact to him Blake looked dangerous, but still extremely beautiful. He blamed the fact that she didn't grow up in a nuclear wasteland for that.

No radiation meant no higher forms of genetic mutation. Thankfully for him, Blake just accepted his reasoning since it made sense to her. Although she wished that the suit didn't hug her body so tightly. Especially around… some places… But the suit seemed nice enough, after talking to it for a bit that is.

Despite describing the suit to her when Six told his story, Blake couldn't help but be surprised to actually hear it talk. The suit was installed with a female voiced AI, which was more than happy to be worn again. Blake had ended up naming her Stella, after learning she had no name. However both her and the Courier, did a spit take at what she said next.

"I think he likes you!~" Both thankful that they were wearing masks, ended up ignoring that comment. Coughing into his glove Six recovered first.

"Anyway… Are you ready to go now Blake?" Shaking her head from some thoughts Blake nodded. Smiling a bit Six stood up and atomized a water bottle. He then tossed it to her. "Here make sure to keep yourself hydrated. Also don't hesitate to ask me for anything. Whether it be food, water, medical aid, or even if you need rest. From now on, it's best to keep yourself in the greatest condition you can." Catching the bottle Blake listened as he talked. She knew at the moment, he was her best bet at surviving out here. So looking serious she told him she understood.

Satisfied with her answer he set out, not far behind were his two other companions.

_Today will be a rather interesting day won't it?_

* * *

**Slayer: Alright another chapter redone. Hopefully this is an improvement over the last one.**

**Judan: Yeah… but what do expect now that I'm here!**

**Slayer: Shut up… I mean sure we got an extra four hundred words added in but we can still do better for the next chapter.**

**Modaga: All aboard the youthful express my friends! We will have this wasteland up and running in no time!**

**Six: The Mojave's going to burn isn't it…**

**Shadow: You… you said that last time…**

**Slayer: You know… I think we are getting lazier by the day… procrastination for the win!**

**Judan: We need to find someone else to help us out don't we?**

**?: And that would be me!**

**Slayer: What in the world! Who are you and how did you get in my house!**

**Argentum: I am Argentum Umbra Pendragon! The newest addition to the Dark Guard productions! A pleasure to meet you all! For I am the most powerful of all time!**

**Shadow: I highly doubt that… but you can end the chapter if you want.**

**Argentum: Uh… aren't you going to ask me anything else?**

**Judan: They didn't for me so why should we for you?**

**Argentum:… Fair enough I suppose… Okay this had been a Dark Guard production now signing off!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**

**Argentum: No seriously is that it?**

**Shadow: Just get used to it.**


End file.
